KUNG FU PANDA - EL PODER DEL YING Y YANG
by lady.brighstar13
Summary: Existe una profecia que cada 500 años el MAL ABSOLUTO surge para apoderarse del mundo para ello requiere el PODER DEL YING Y YANG, pero el BIEN ABSOLUTO también despierta..la diosa HIKARI y sus dos guerreros más leales..el GUERRERO DRAGÓN y FÉNIX, su misión es detenerlo de una vez y por todas..está es la batalla final, ¿ganara el bien o mal?


**CAPITULO 1 - PROLOGO**

**Un tigre de bengala llega al Palacio de Jade muy mal herido su nombre es SEIYA es el guerrero FENIX, PO junto con el se aventuraran en la búsqueda de los elementos una ves que la hallen irán a salvar a HIKARI..pero será muy tarde ella se escapara de YAMI, ellos regresaran muy decepcionados ..SEIYA regresara a JAPON pero lo que no sabía es que HIKARI se fue directo al Valle de la Paz, una tigresa siberiana llego muy mal herida a la gruta del DRAGON y PO al parecer la conocía bastante bien..ella estaba por morir pero su padre el dios SOL, se le apareció a PO pidió que proteja a su hija la diosa HIKARI que era esa tigresa y su nombre es YUNI KOU de 14 años, princesa del REYNO DE LA LUZ; este reyno se ubica en TOKIO - JAPON, pero le pidió algo a cambio para que ella se recuperara y era recordar su pasado..el acepto sin dudar, al pasar el tiempo ella despertó sin memoria. Pero recordó el incidente que tuvo con el dios de la oscuridad YAMI, el la hirió..ella abrió un portal y escapo aun estando mal, tuvo una infancia muy difícil pero a pesar de eso aun seguia sonriendo a diferencia de TIGRESA la cual se volvio fria y radical, tenia un amigo muy leal y ese era SEIYA un tigre de bengala de ojos ambar de 18 años, YUNI decide regresar a JAPON pero PO tanto los otros no se lo acepto entrenar con ellos para vencer a YAMI, pero evadia a PO por ciertas razones que él no comprendia..en cuanto meditaba con SHIFU, ella tuvo una vision donde YAMI se llevaba a TSUKIYOMI su hermana mayor de 18 años y para ella le era familiar el sujeto y este les dio una semana de plazo para que YUNI la diosa HIKARI apareciese y que se casé con él, ella acepta casarse con YAMI a pesar del dolor que sentía en su alma..antes de irse a JAPON, YUNI les dara un regalo especial a todos ellos, el poder de los elementos antes de irse hizo al muy cruel con PO..le dijo que lo odiaba..que maldice el dia en el que lo conoció. Lo hiere a pesar del dolor que ella sentía al verlo asi por su causa, pero quería evitar su muerte ya que YAMI planeaba matarlo..ya que él era un obstáculo en su camino, ya que ella amaba al panda, en cuanto se fue PO decidió hacer algo para aclarar sus sentimientos y comprobó su teoria..decidió ir por YUNI para evitar ese matrimonio y vencer a YAMI, en cuanto fue a JAPON vio algo que en verdad le dolio y le partio el alma, ver a YUNI llorar por él en pleno casamiento..YAMI vio eso y le lanzo una lanza el cual le da justo en donde esta su corazón dejandolo agonizando..YUNI va hacia el y lo levanta..le confieza sus sentimientos, PO comprendio que amaba a YUNI y ella se revela contra YAMI utilizo el poder que le otorgo su padre el PODER DEL YING Y YANG y logra herirlo gravemente mandandolo a la DIMENSION DE LA OSCURIDAD en donde el se regeneraria y volveria para su venganza..YUNI sana a PO y le pidio que regresara a CHINA pero el se niega a hacerlo a TSUKIYOMI no le agrado la idea de que el panda se quedara presentia que algo malo pasaria con su pequeña hermana debido a él y evitara a toda costa que YUNI tenga algo con ese panda aunque eso implique recurrir a hacer cosas arriesgadas ,YAMI actuara desde las sombras manipulando a aquellos que sean de alma debil y que cedan ante las sombras en este caso sera TIGRESA la elegida la cual debido al dolor que sentira por haber rechazado a PO, hara cosas malas contra YUNI debido a la influencia de YAMI..PO y los 5 junto con SHIFU pasaran por momentos muy dificiles y tendran aventuras con el nacimiento de una nueva esperanza que los hara pasar por momentos inolvidables y algo dolorosos..aprenderan que el amor y la amistad eterna si existen aunque pasen los años seguira perdurando por toda la eternidad**

 _ **(N/A: Espero que les guste esta historia que conste si habra TiPo pero sera mas adelante..esto solo es el principio de lo que se avecina preparence muajajaja XD, les invito a unirse al grupo de facebook de: KUNG FU PANDA 1,2,3...Y LA LEYENDA DE PO y al grupo de whatsapp dejen sus números para agregarlos,)**_

 _ **POSDATA: LOS INVITO A QUE LEAN MI HISTORIA TITULA " LOS GUERREROS BESTIALES - SAGA DEL CIELO" QUE ESTA ACONTINUACION..**_

 **CAPITULO 1 – LA LEYENDA SURGE (PARTE 1)**

**Todo comenzó con un sueño premonitorio de un niño que pronto se haria realidad ese niño se encontraba en el centro de la ciudad SAN ANGEL..es una pequeña ciudad ubicada en el centro de Sudamerica..rodeada de montañas..tiene vista al mar..tiene una represa que contiene agua dulce..y a sus alrededores hay edificios..casas y mansiones..parques..plazas..zoologico..invernadero..etc..mas alla hay un bosque que esta embrujada..en ahi habia un templo que le rendian culto a los 3 dioses..estaba cercada y a lado del bosque se encontraba el cementerio..y donde las cercanias del mar habia un campamento..todo era felicidad y armonia..los niños juegan, los adultos trabajan..era un dia templado y calido..cuando de repente todo se torna oscuro el cielo se nubla..las nubes se tornan oscuros..llueve con relampagos..las personas huyen despavoridas..pero ese niño llamado MAX FIRE..tiene 11 años..es de piel canela..cabello en forma de fuego parado y ojos color marron..llevaba puesto una polera rojo..sobre ella una chaqueta marron y el pantalon ancho corto del mismo color..lleva unas muñequeras..zapatos rojos con blanco y medias blanco corto, ve que del cielo una gran cometa de los colores del arco iris se dirigia a la alcaldia y el se dirige al lugar y ve un gran resplandor..debido a ello se cubrio los ojos con su brazo izquierdo y los abre y retira su brazo y ve a 4 niños..el 1ro era mitad ZORRO, el 2do mitad TIGRE, el 3ro mitad LOBO, y el cuarto mitad MURCIELAGO y las 3 niñas..la 5ta mitad UNICORNIO, la 6ta mitad LECHUZA, y la 7ma mitad FENIX..estos niños le llamaban la atencion a MAX el sentia que los conocia en especial ese mitad zorro..algo le decia que era el..cuando de repente mas alla ve..a unas sombras con ojos rojos..y una en especial era muy grande y mas maligna se ve que se aproxima al grupo y luego se dirige a la niña mitad fenix..pero el mitad zorro se interponia entre ellos..pero esa sombra atravieza sus garras y solo se ve sangre..MAX despierta de susto..esta todo sudoroso..se encuentra vestido con su pijama de dos piezas de color rojo..se sienta y un pequeño resplandor se aproximaba a el..es una bestia sagrada..es ZORRO el guardian de MAX y del fuego y el valor**

ZORRO.-MAX que sucede?-**le pregunta a MAX preocupado y este**

MAX.-tuve otra vez ese sueño..parece tan real..ZORRO-**le responde muy preocupado y algo angustiado y se levanta de su cama y se va a cambiar**

ZORRO.-MAX tranquilo..tu sueño es una premonicion..ya te lo habia dicho-

MAX.-lose ZORRO..pero aun tengo mis dudas..eso de que sere un guerrero bestial, cuando va a suceder?-**le pregunta intrigado a ZORRO**

ZORRO.-el mal tiene que despertar..dentro de poco..los antiguos despertaran y tu eres uno de ellos al igual que tus amigos-**MAX esta vestido con el uniforme de negro**

MAX.-pero aun asi faltan dos mas..solo somos cinco..-

ZORRO.-los otros dos guerreros..pronto apareceran..se paciente-

MAX.-de acuerdo..-**voltea a ver el reloj y ve que ya son las 07:50 am**-queee?!..ya es muy tarde..no llegare a tiempo a clases..de seguro FANNY..ya se fue..y no me desperto!-**grita muy molesto y carga su mochila rojo y se retira del lugar..baja las escaleras y ve a sus padres desayunando..el señor se llama MAXIMILIANO FIRE se parece fisicamente a MAX, tiene 38 años..visted de traje negro..con camisa blanca todo formal, al igua que su madre su nombre es ESTEFANNY DE FIRE parecida fisicamente a su hija..ambos son empresarios..y vivian en una hermosa mansion con un jardin amplio..con fuente..piscina..todo, tenia como el escudo de la familia un ZORRO..los empleados..les estaban sirviendo el desayuno en el comedor y MAX llego frente a ellos..el cabello de su padre es corto y la de su madre largo**

MAX.-buenos dias papá, mamá-**se sienta a lado derecho de su padre y come muy de prisa agarra un emparedado se lo come, luego toma jugo muy rapido tanto que se atorra y tose**-mmjj..mmjj-**su madre se le acerca y con cariño le dice**

M D MAX.-Hijo mio come con calma..total ya llegaste tarde-**le da una palmadaen su espalda..y MAX no hace caso**

MAX.-mamá debo llegar..o sino me dara un trabajo como castigo y yo no quiero-**niega con su cabeza y se levanta**-gracias por el desayuno..nos vemos-**se retira del lugar corriendo..sus padres se sorprendieron..luego sonrieron**

**Mientras tanto en la escuela SAN ÁNGEL..un lugar amplio dividido en 3, el 1ro era inicial, 2do primario y 3ro secundario con sus respectivas canchas para jugar y unas bancas..tiene unos cuantos arboles..cada nivel esta cercado,..tiene un gran portón por donde ingresan los niños..posee aula de musica, quimica, teatro,..enfermeria y la direccion y el aula de retencion..mas alla en el fondo habia un aula abandonada..que estaba encadenada debido a que ahi sucedian cosas raras y no se la abrio durante 250 años,..un auto negro se estaciona a las afueras de la escuela y de ahi baja una chica con el mismo uniforme de MAX..chompa negra..falda y zapatos lo mismo y blusa blanco y medias tambien..esa niña tenia 9 años..piel blanca..cabello largo en ondas con flequillo y ojos cafes claros..llevaba un liston rosa atado en mitad de su cabello..esa niña era muy especial..mientras con MAX el hara su presentacion mientras corre** el auto ya se habia ido**

MAX.-(hola mi nombre es MAX FIRE como sabran tengo 10 años..curso 5to grado..tengo unos buenos amigos que son como yo..por que nacimos..con una marca bestial..en mi caso es un ZORRO..mi bestia sagrada nacio de mi marca..cuando me encontraba en peligro cuando era un bebé desde entonces me ha estado cuidando y enseñando..saben mi nombre MAX significa "el maximo"..no me gusta las matematicas..me encanta el futbol..presiento que hoy sucedera algo y que cambiara mi vida por completo)-**en cuanto decia eso se tropezo y se cayo encima de esa niña y ambos se miran y se sonrojan**-lo lamento mucho-**se levanta y le brinda su mano derecha algo apenado y esa niña le da su mano y en cuanto estrechan sus manos, sintieron una calidez y un aura familiar se miran mutuamente**la mochila de ella es rosa**

¿?.-descuida..mi nombre es JEN BRIGHSTAR..puedo saber el tuyo?-**le pregunta muy curiosa JEN a MAX mientras este ayuda a levantarla**

MAX.-emh!..no!..digo..si!..hay ya nose lo que digo-**MAX se apena y JEN le sonrie y se relaja**-perdón..mi nombre es MAX FIRE..eres nueva por aqui?-**le pregunta muy curioso a JEN**

JEN.-si..antes vivía en Estados Unidos en New York..para ser mas preciso..yo vivia aqui un tiempo..pero debido a algo..me marche..yo no tuve amigos alla..siempre e estado sola..pero el unico amigo que tuve se quedo..ya no supe de el..mi primo es quien me a estado protegiendo todo este tiempo..supongo que ya esta por llegar-**señala un auto negro que se aproxima y de ahi desciende un niño de 11 años..de piel canela claro..cabello y ojos negros grisaceos..su expresion era muy seria, viste el mismo uniforme que MAX..el auto se marcha y el carga su mochila gris**

¿?.-hola JEN..como has estado?..y buenos días joven-**ese niño se saluda y JEN le sonrie y MAX esta algo atonito**

JEN.-bien..MAX te presentó a mi primo..el es DRAKE DARKNESS..estaremos juntos en el mismo grado-**sonrie mientras presenta a DRAKE**

MAX.-es un placer conocerte DRAKE-**le brinda su mano derecho para estrecharlo y DRAKE tambien le da su mano y lo estrechan**

DRAKE.-el placer es mio MAX-**lo mira muy serio y MAX se incomoda un poco**

JEN.-DRAKE..entremos ya es tarde-**toma la mano de DRAKE y ambos se van**-fue un placer conocerte MAX!-**se despide de MAX mientras se va con DRAKE**

MAX.-**solo los ve alejarse y sintio..que ellos eran los que faltaban y tambien sintio una sensacion muy extraña cuando conocio a JEN era algo nuevo para el**-(por que siento que conozco a JEN desde hace mucho tiempo..hay algo en ella que me hace sentir bien)-**estaba muy pensativo tanto que recien recuerda que llegara tarde**-rayos!..ya es muy tarde!-**se va corriendo**

**Mientras tanto en la DIMENSION DE LA OSCURIDAD..un lugar macabro rodeado de fuego mezclado con hielo era un lugar donde las almas de los que cometieron muchos pecados estan ahi siendo torturados..cruelmente este lugar se describe como un descenso por unas escaleras muy inclinadas que desembocan en la orilla de un río el cual recorre barrancos y jicaros espinosos, luego habia otro río que era de sangre y otro de pus, luego de eso hay un cruce de 4 caminos de 4 colores: rojo, negro, amarillo, blanco, el camino negro es el camino para llegar al "TEMPLO DE LAS SOMBRAS"..para llegar habia que pasar por lugares de tormento que eran 6 casas a recorrer son los siguientes: el 1ro era la casa oscura en cuyo interior solo habia tinieblas, el 2do era la casa del frio donde un viento, frio e insoportable soplaba en su interior, el 3ro era la casa de los jaguares, donde los jaguares se revolvian, se amontonaban, gruñian y se mofaban, el 4to era la casa de los murcielagos donde no habia mas que murcielagos que chillaban, gritaban y revoloteaban en la casa, el 5to era la casa de los cuchillos dentro de la cual solo habia navajas cortantes y afiladas, el 6to era la casa del calor donde solo habian brasas y llamas..en el interior del "TEMPLO DE LAS SOMBRAS"..habia unas escaleras que guiaban al trono que en el se encontraba sentado una sombra maligna de ojos rojos..alrededor del trono habia otras sombras que tomaban la apariencia de niños de 12 a 14 años y habia niñas, que hacian reverencia a esa sombra que tomaba la apariencia de una niña de 10 años..se parecia a JEN..pero su cabello era negro y el vestido largo tambien, tenia un baculo con la forma de un sol pero este era oscuro sus ojos eran de rojo sangre el color..se levanta de su trono y dice lo siguiente..esa persona era la NADA una sombra maligna que esperaba el momento adecuado para reencarnar y sabia que llego la hora**

NADA.-mis guerreros demoniacos..muy pronto despertarán los antiguos elegidos..preparence para la pelea final, que se avecina..llego la hora de tener el control de mi cuerpo receptor y buscar el PODER DE LA VIDA!-**la NADA exclama con seriedad**

TODOS.-si señora NADA!-**todos los demonios hacen una reverencia a la NADA**

**Mientras tanto en la ciudad SAN ÁNGEL en la escuela..en el aula de 5to grado..MAX ya habia ingresado..y la profesora aun no estaba y se le acerca muy molesto a su hermana melliza FANNY tiene la misma edad que MAX..pero en este caso MAX es el menor se parece fisicamente a el..la diferencia es que su piel es mas clara, su cabello es largo hasta la cintura y esta trenzado viste el mismo uniforme que de JEN..es dulce, buena, amable a comparacion de MAX es malo, torpe, terco y necio, ella se encuentra sentada en su pupitre..y el de MAX esta casi cerca**

FANNY.-y ahora que quieres MAX?!-**FANNY se molesto con MAX y el se molesto mas**

MAX.-que quiero?..que quiero?!..no me despertaste para irnos juntos!-**MAX esta muy molesto y cruza sus brazos en señal de molestia y FANNY al ver eso se tranquilizo**

FANNY.-fui a tu habitacion..te grite muchas veces..incluso te movi  
..te sacudi y seguias durmiendo!..ahora me vienes a reprochar..cuando es tu culpa!-**le señala con el dedo indice del brazo derecho a MAX y este lo hace a un lado y esta muy furioso**

MAX.-mi culpa?!..tu eres la mayor, tu deber es despertarme hermanita?-**FANNY al oir se puso furiosa y se tranquilizo**y MAX al notarlo tambien**

FANNY.-MAX..el simple hecho que yo halla nacido, unos minutos antes,..no implica que este al tanto de ti hermanito..ahora vete, o sino le dire a mamá..que rompiste su pintura favorita y que yo te ayude a arreglarlo..y se enojara con ambos y a ti te castigara, eso quieres MAX?-** MAX al oir eso suspiro resignado y nego..en ese instante ingreso la profesora..CARLA SOUND pertenece a la familia del sonido tiene 30 años es una persona buena, amable y estricta es de piel blanca, cabello largo atado en una cola, ojos cafes claros..viste con traje formal y un guardapolvo blanco y se para frente a la clase y los chicos se sientan a sus respectivos asientos ya que estaban charlando y otros jugando**

CARLA.-niños hoy es el primer día de clases..y tambien hay nuevos estudiantes..pueden ingresar-**en ese instante se abre la puerta y de ahi aparecen DRAKE y JEN..MAX al verlos se sorprendio mucho eran los chicos que conocio y se sonrojo al ver a JEN y su corazon latia con fuerza era una sensacion nueva para el, los chicos ingresan y se paran frente a la clase**-niños les presento a JEN BRIGHSTAR y a DRAKE DARKNESS ambos son primos-**los chicos del salón saludan**

CHICOS.-hola JEN y DRAKE-**los chicos sonrien..pero habia uno en especial a parte de MAX..era de la misma edad de DRAKE su nombre es LEO THUNDER pertenece a la familia del trueno su piel es canela, cabello y ojos azul noche lleva el mismo uniforme..miraba a JEN como si la conociera de algun lado y estaba sonrojado y habia otro chico de la misma edad que MAX su nombre es ERIK EARTH pertenece a la familia de la tierra, su piel es canela claro, cabello rubio alocado y ojos cafes claros..lleva el mismo uniforme, habia una chica de 10 años su nombre era ZOE WATER pertenece a la familia del agua, su piel es clara, cabello largo hasta la cintura negro y ojos verdes lleva el uniforme de chicas, a lado de ERIK se sienta otra chica su nombre SARA WIND pertenece a la familia del viento su piel es clara..ojos azules, cabello corto hasta los hombros rubio lleva una orquilla en un costado violeta lleva el mismo uniforme..todos ellos miran a JEN y DRAKE y en el ambiente se sienten unas auras los chicos y una calidez proveniente de JEN cada uno brillaba por su color respectivo MAX rojo, ERIK amarillo, LEO azul, DRAKE gris, ZOE verde, SARA violeta, JEN rosado..todos ellos se miran mutuamente hasta que la profesora habla**

CARLA.-niños pueden presentarse-**los chicos afirman y DRAKE empieza**

DRAKE.-hola mi nombre es DRAKE DARKNESS como lo escucharon, tengo 11 años..pertenezco a la familia de la oscuridad..y venimos de Estados Unidos-**luego JEN se presenta**

JEN.-hola mi nombre es JEN BRIGHSTAR..tengo 9 años..-**todos los chicos se sorprenden**-talves deben pensar que hace una chica de mi edad en este grado..pero salte de grado..por eso estoy aqui..pertenezco a la familia del resplandor..y soy su prima-**señala a DRAKE y el esta serio pero todas las chicas suspiran y le miran con corazoncitos y los chicos a excepción de ERIK y DRAKE..miran a JEN con corazoncitos y con cara de bobo**-emh!..profesora CARLA..por que esos niños nos miran asi-**se esconde detras de DRAKE y esta algo temerosa**

CARLA.-tranquila..los miran asi..por que son nuevos-**JEN asiente con firmeza**-bueno a ver donde se pueden sentar-**mira los asientos ERIK y SARA se sientan uno al lado del otro en la 4ta fila..MAX y ZOE..lo mismo..pero en la 3ra fila..LEO en la 2da fila y a su lado estaba vacio asi como el de la 1ra fila en la cual a su lado esta una chica de cabello dorado atado cola de caballo..piel clara, ojos cafes era algo mala y egoista..su nombre es BLANCA SNOW tiene 11 años..lleva el mismo uniforme**-JEN el asiento de a lado..donde esta LEO..esta disponible y DRAKE detras de ella tambien-**Ambos chicos afirman y se sientan en sus respectivos lugares en cuanto JEN paso por el lugar..sonrio a MAX y este se sonrojo y su corazon latio mucho y cuando se sento a lado de LEO, este voltea a verla y ella se dio cuenta de su presencia y que la estaba mirando y voltea y le sonrie y este se sonroja mucho y mira al frente..despues de eso..las clases pasaron normal..mientras tanto en la DIMENSION DE LA LUZ..un lugar opuesto a la DIMENSION DE LA OSCURIDAD..esta lleno de paz y armonia es un paraiso indescriptible se podria decir que el el cielo mismo un lugar donde siempre es de dia..tiene una vegetacion hermosa y animalea salvajes y comunes..que conviven juntos..que comen fruta y verdura..donde no existe el odio sino el amor, un lugar donde no hay miedo sino armonia..hay un gran manantial su agua estan cristalina..que no parece contaminada es un lugar donde habitan los dioses principales y secundario..en el centro de este lugar..hay un area de entrenamiento..troncos, pasa manos, para escalar, y unos sacos de arenas y otras cosas..tambien hay un templo sagrado grande de color blanco fuera del templo se encuentran dos sujetos y y uno de ellos parecia un angel celestial poseia alas doradas muy grandes y brillaba en un tono dorado su aspecto fisico es como la de un humano tiene el cabello corto y ojos dorados..lleva una sotana blanca y estaba descalzo era de 35 años de edad su nombre era INTI..era el dios del sol, de la luz y el calor..dios del tiempo..parecido fisicamente al sujeto que se encontraba a su lado y no era un dios..su nombre es ISAAC LIGHT de 35 años un hombre bueno y amable..sumamente estricto, su piel es canela..cabello corto y ojos marron lleva vestido..un deportivo de dos piezas..azul con blanco los tenis igual y lleva puesto en el cuello un silbato con la forma de un fenix, el dios INTI podia transformarse en un PICAFLOR dorado, ambos sujetos discutian de algo muy serio**

ISAAC.-dios INTI..como es eso posible?!-**dice molesto y furioso**

INTI.-esta noche se liberara la NADA y sus aliados..pero para reencarnar necesita..un cuerpo que posea un alma pura..y ya lo encontro..llego el momento de que los antiguos despierten de nuevo-**ISAAC al escuchar esas palabras se nego**

ISAAC.-pero..las nuevas reencarnaciones apenas son unos niños..cree que ellos podran vencer a la NADA-**INTI lo oye y ve que esta muy preocupado y INTI esboza una sonrisa calida**

INTI.-creeme que ellos lo lograrán..con cada batalla se haran mas fuertes..con la esperanza a su lado, venceran al mal-**ISAAC al oír eso sonrió levemente**

ISAAC.-de acuerdo..dios INTI..despertare de nuevo a los antiguos-**decidido a todo**

**Mientras tanto con los chicos..todos se encuentran en el receso..DRAKE y JEN estan sentados debajo de un arbol que habia en el patio..JEN se veia algo enferma..estaba ruborizada y respiraba debilmente cosa que le preocupa a DRAKE**

DRAKE.-JEN..te encuentras bien?-**le pregunta muy preocupado a JEN y ella sonríe debilmente**

JEN.-no te preocupes..eso es normal en mi..siempre me enfermó y tu sabes por que-**JEN se levanta**-me dio sed..ire por unas bebidas-**en cuanto da sus primeros pasos se desploma**

DRAKE.-JEEN!..-**se levanta rapido y va hacia ella..pero ante de que se desplomara al suelo MAX la sostuvo a tiempo y JEN estaba inconsciente**

MAX.-JEN..que te sucede?!-**esta preocupado y le toca la frente a JEN y siente que arde en calentura**-esta ardiendo en calentura!-**se altera un poco y se preocupa en ese instante llegan los demas chicos..y DRAKE se acerca molesto**los chicos se preocupan**

DRAKE.-alejate de ella!-**todos voltean a verlo y DRAKE..alza a JEN en sus brazos**-les recomiendo que se alejen de nosotros!-**los mira molestos**

LEO.-por que?!..que tiene de malo..acercarnos a ustedes!-**molesto y DRAKE desvia la mirada y ve a JEN la cual seguia inconsciente y se preocupa**

DRAKE.-nosotros dos..no somos como ustedes..somos diferentes-**en cuanto dice eso..todo se torna oscuro el cielo se nublo..comienza a llover con rayos..todos se refugian menos ellos..en ese instante aparece una sombra con ojos rojos..el cual causara serios problemas..**

 _ **CONTINUARA!...**_  
 _ **-**_  
 _ **MUY PRONTO LA PARTE DOS ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE DEJENME UN COMENTARIO NOS VEMOS/ LEEMOS**_


End file.
